News Assistants
by SunshineB
Summary: Recherche 4 nouveaux assistants personnels, pour les quatre patronnes, qualifié, et surtout sexy ! Amour & Boulot font toujours une bonne combinaison.. Non ? BxE, AxJ, RxE et NxJ.


_**1- Préface**_

Préface de ma toute première fiction raté M. Pour son langage explicite et parfois cru.. Et j'avoue avoir prévu du lemon. ^^ Bon je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, et voir si une petite aventure peut commencer. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe.. je fais de mon mieux ! =)

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine, Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**# Birtney Spears – Piece of Me **

Oh. My. God. Je pourrais savoir comment je me suis retrouvé par terre ? Ah oui, c'est bon ma mémoire me revint. Une chute - qui d'ailleurs va me laisser un mal de crâne pas possible, mais là n'est pas l'important - mémorable. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas dû à ma maladresse légendaire.. Non, non je vous jure. Cette cascade, car c'est bien une cascade, dégringolade, saut enfin vous voyez le tableau, est dû à mon nouveau assistant, ou mon nouveau dieu à vous de choisir. Ce mec, mais Whaouh ! Son sourire est à tomber et comme vous l'avez compris, au sens littéral du terme. Mais je ne suis pas la seule choquée avec la bouche grande ouverte ! Mes collègues et amies, sont toutes aussi époustouflés, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour des raisons différentes des miennes.. quatre filles/boss, 4 cannons/assistants. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Enfin, mis à part le côté boulot..

Vous voyez l'époustouflante blonde à mes côtés ? Elle se nomme Rosalie Lilianne. C'est tout simplement une bombe. Il suffit qu'elle marche dans la rue et tout la gente masculine est à ses pieds. Elle a collectionné de nombreuses conquêtes, d'où son surnom : Vampire. De nombreuses victimes à son tableau, elle sait leur sucer le sang et pas que ça d'ailleurs.. Mise à part tout cela, elle est vraiment géniale ! Je la connais depuis le lycée et malgré que les premiers temps ont été difficile, j'ai passé mes plus belles années en sa compagnie.

La petite brune, qui ressemble à un lutin, c'est Alice Cullen. La première fois que je l'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre amical. Une fille si pétillante et pleine de joie de vivre n'avait que d'autre choix que d'être ma meilleure amie. J'ai passé d'extraordinaire moments en sa compagnie, plus loufoques les uns que les autres. C'est une vraie pile électrique. En ce qui concerne son surnom - car oui nous en avons tous un - c'est Lutin Diabolique. Pourquoi diabolique ? Car Alice pourrait facilement remplacer le diable. Elle arrive à vous convaincre de tout et n'importe quoi, sans aucune difficulté. Son regard noir, me fait plus peur, qu'un catcheur de 150 kg et je suis sûr que lui aussi aurait peur de cet être si petit.

Celle qui se trouve à l'extrémité, avec sa chevelure noire enjolivé de mèche rouge, c'est ma petite sœur, Nessie, enfin Renesme Swan - On se demande ce que ma mère avait bu quand elle lui a donné ce nom ! - C'est une vraie teigne, rebelle, bad girl, enfin tout ce que voulait qui résume son côté sombre. Cette fille est complètement déjanté et je dois avouer que je me dispute et bagarre très souvent avec elle. Elle commence doucement à se calmer, mais vraiment très doucement. Je n'ose plus compter le nombre de fois, que je suis aller la chercher au commissariat, pour diverses raisons comme ivresse sur la voie publique, usage de substances illicites, ect ect.. Son surnom ? Bloody. **(=Sanglant)** Cela vient d'une petite histoire, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet, promis une autre fois.

Et enfin moi, Isabella - Bella - Swan. J'ai de long cheveux châtains et de grands yeux chocolat. Je suis plutôt folle moi aussi, mais je mets ça sur le dos de ma petite bande. Néanmoins, je suis celle qui a la tête le plus sur les épaules, et je ne rechigne pas devant un bon bouquin pendant quelques heures. Mais je ne suis pas non plus une sainte ni touche. J'aime sortir et faire la fête avec les filles. Pour ce qui est de la confiance en soi j'y travaille. Je pique des fars à chaque fois que des yeux insistants me détaillent et je suis plutôt mal à l'aise quand je suis le centre d'intérêt, mais j'arrive à me lâcher.. quelques fois... Sexy Shy (=Timide Sexy) est mon surnom officielle, mais mes amies ne m'ont pas laissés le choix, en déclarant qu'elles seules pouvaient décider et moi je n'avais qu'à me taire.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'à nous quatre, nous sommes les dirigeantes de The Ladies, notre propre agence (on ne s'est pas trop cassé la tête pour le nom ^^) Nous avons chacune des rôles différents, mais un peu d'égale importance. Nessie, est notre attaché de presse pour ainsi dire. Elle s'occupe de mettre en place les grands évènements que la boîte se doit de faire et s'occupe de l'organisation ainsi que des invités et des communiqués de presse. Alice, s'occupe de la partie stylisme. Elle a un don pour cela, ces créations sont juste sublimes. Rosalie, elle, se charge de nos mannequins. Elle suit leur parcours, les entrainements,et elle pose quelques fois devant l'objectif, pour montrer l'exemple - enfin c'est juste une couverture, car elle aime bien faire cela -. Quant à moi, je me charge de notre magazine. J'ai toujours aimé le travail de journaliste et ce département se rapproche le plus de cela, mais je m'y sens vraiment bien. Bien sûr, aucune de nous n'est seule, nous avons une équipe qui nous suit, mais nous sommes les patronnes. Grâce à cette boîte, chacune d'entre nous, est devenu quelque peu célèbre.

C'est toujours sympa d'être dans les carrés VIP. Et de plus, on s'éclate pas mal au boulot.

Il y a quelques temps de cela, nous avons déclaré, que quatre postes étaient à promouvoir : un assistant personnel pour chacune d'entre nous. Quelques employés se sont chargés, de les sélectionner pour nous, car cette semaine avait été quelque peu chargé et je suis là, à terre fermant les yeux très fortement, espérant que ma chute n'a été qu'un cauchemar. Je ne peux décidément pas mettre glandé, devant les quatre assistants les plus sexy du monde, dont mon nouveau dieu. Non, je dois rêver.

**Bella ?? Est ce que ça va ?? **hurla Alice

J'ouvre les yeux avec réticence, et là 7 tête autour de moi, me regardant inquiet.. Et oui, c'est bien la réalité..

_Et merde ! _

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Toujours avec moi * croise les doigts*

Voilà dites moi, si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou non..


End file.
